


Onwards!

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [76]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Onwards!

“Good morning, gentlemen. I trust the seasonal festivities proved a welcome, if brief, interlude.”

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin offered affirmative mumbles in response to Mr Waverly’s greeting as they sat down in their customary positions at the large, round table.

“Good, good,” the Old Man answered, pushing two folders towards his agents. “Unfortunately, the forces for evil never rest for long so must head them off as best, and as quickly as we can.”

Napoleon and Illya glanced at each other with expressions of resignation. Theirs was a never ending mission, and all they could do was continue onwards.


End file.
